1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a playpen having a removable fabric enclosure and a fixing device used therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional playpen 1 includes a frame 11, and a fabric enclosure 12 connected removably to the frame 11 so as to facilitate cleaning of the fabric enclosure 12 and storage of the playpen 1. The fabric enclosure 12 is connected to the frame 11 through the use of sets of screws 14 and spacers 13 (only one pair is shown). To remove the fabric enclosure 12 from the frame 11, each screw 14 must be loosened first so as to detach each screw 14 and the respective spacer 13 from the frame 11. Hence, removal of the fabric enclosure 12 from the frame 11 is inconvenient.